


The System

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mates, Multi, Polygamy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://www.wattpad.com/264591929-the-system-%E2%80%A2-stilesxjacksonxderek-%E2%80%A2-boyxboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The System

About 30 minutes ago Stiles got to School, he noticed something was up when he saw men wearing suits and women wearing business outfits all over campus. "Who in here is 18?" Mrs. Diana asked the class and 4 other students raise their hands when Stiles did, "Mr. Reed will escort you to the offices, please be respectful towards him," She said.

He walked out of the class to meet with a group of other kids he assumed to be 18 as well, he spots Jackson and goes to him. "Do you know what's going on?" He asked and Jackson shook his head confused. When they got to the office their parents was there as well. He opened his mouth to ask his dad what's going on "Please don't put up a fight son..." He said and he locked his arm with Stiles, they were 4th in the line to go into the office building, Jackson was 3rd.

 **Stiles POV**  
"Mr. Modus Stilinski?" A guy in a suit asked and I heard a snicker in the corner, it was Jackson. "Yeah..." I shook it off, my mother was the only one that called me by that name. "Come with me," he leads me into the nurses office, he sat down and hen gestured for us to sit across from him. "Modus do you know what's going on?" He asked and I shook my head.

"We know you know about the supernatural world, your really good friends with some of the most talked about werewolves." He said and my eyes got wide. "Y-you're going to have to go me to get to them," I crossed my arms, the guy laughed and I made a more stern face. "Relax... Relax, there have been new laws made to help the supernatural, they are such interesting and beautiful creatures. Would you hand me your wrist?" He asked and I looked to dad, "trust me, it's ok" he said and then I reluctantly gave him my wrist and he stabbed a needle in my wrist. I yelped and winced, then he took back the needle, I glared at my dad because he knows I hate needles.

"The test results show you are 100% human, this means you will be paired with a supernatural and you will either have or bare their children." He said clicking away on his computer, "what?" I choked. "This isn't a bad thing... It's a beautiful thing, you're bringing new children in the world and they can run around without needing to care if they are different, because every human is going to be paired up with a supernatural," he said, I'm warming up a little to the law.

"Alpha Derek Hale has picked you to be his mate along with one of his betas Jackson Whittemore," the guy announced and then shooed us out, I'm still shocked by what he said. "Did you hear the news?" Jackson walked up to me, "I-" I said but then dad unlinked his arm from me. "I got to get back to work now Stiles, I will cook us dinner this weekend. You're going to have to move in with Derek... I love you boy..." He hugged and kissed me on the forehead.

I didn't want dad to leave so I held onto his hand, he looked at Jackson. Jackson grabbed my wrist and gently took it off of my dads, I flinched because I bought he was going to rip my hand off. "Derek's waiting for us..." He said to me and I nod shyly, "I-I'm yours and Derek's mate?" I asked and he nodded. "I know that mates are romantic...is it just like dating?" I asked, "Stiles... Please let's go to Derek's, I'm having trouble containing myself, I want to mount you right now and here..." He whispered, I looked at his face and it's full of guilt. "Ok, let's go..." He turned me on a bit with that comment, but we started walking to the car, the humans that have been assigned to their mate doesn't have to go to school.

Jackson still looks a little guilty, he is also walking faster than me so I speed up and hold his hand. He softly moans and the picks me up rubbing our bodies together and then sets me back down,  he bends down to sniff me so I assumed that... Whatever that was, was him marking his scent on me.

About 10 minutes of driving we arrived at Derek's loft, I already noticed something different with his loft from the parking lot. He had set up a table for three and hung twinkle lights above it, it's romantic still even though it's broad daylight.

We walked into his loft and the scent of roasted chicken hit us, "mmm" I moaned when I saw the chicken plated on the table. "Hey puppies," he smiled walking towards us, he cupped Jackson's chin and planted a kiss on his lips. That was so adorable, he looks at me "I don't want to rush things with you... It's ok if you don't feel comfortable, but may I kiss you?" Derek put his hand behind his back being a gentleman. I shyly nodded and he gently kisses me, his lips are way rougher than mine so it was a little hot.

"I cooked us some brunch... Are you guys hungry?" He asked and we nodded, Jackson started walking but I stop him. "Y-you can kiss me to if you want..." I state really quietly, "thank you," he lets out a sigh of relief. His kiss was a little rougher but still amazing, his hand started trailing down my torso. "Jackson!" Derek scolded him and he stopped "I-I'm sorry," Jackson beat himself up, "it's ok..." I bit my lip turned on now. "S-so I'm both of yall's mate? What does that mean?" I asked, "Both you and Jackson are my mate, and me and you are his as well. A mate is your life partner, you love each other, have fun together, comfort one another, and have... Sex," he said trying not to freak me out.

"I'm hungry but... I've hat wet dreams about both of you for forever so... Forgive me," I said and stripped down to my underwear. They both had shocked face "ugh... I'm so sorry!" I said embarrassed because they just stood there shocked. I pick up my clothes to put them on again, "no..." Jackson took the shirt from my hand. He picked me up and brought me to the bedroom, "it's just... Your skin is so beautiful..." Jackson sits down and sat me in his lap where I can feel his full on boner.

Jackson runs his hands down my back and gave my ass a squeeze, I giggled and my boner was showing through my underwear now. Jackson looks down a then started palming me over my underwear, I tangled limbs loosely around him and he continues to palm me. I look around for Derek and he is standing in the doorway rubbing his boner, "that's not going to fit in me..." I said, Jackson's was about the same size but he could fit after training me a bit. "Have you ever seen a werewolf dick?" He asked and I shook my head, "we have a larger dick with a bump where we form knots, the knot will help with getting you pregnant." He explained.

"Will it hurt?" I asked nervous, "kinda but not for long after you get use to it," Jackson said. I kissed him and took off his shirt, and then he helped me take off his pants and I take his dick in my hand fascinated, it has to at least be 11 inches. I looked over to Derek and he is jerking off watching, "aren't you going come over here?" I asked and rushed over and sat beside Jackson. "I-I don't know what to do... I've never had sex before," my face grew red from embarrassment, he lifted me up and took down my underwear. "Kiss him," he looked at Jackson and he obeyed. I moaned beach both of their dicks are touching me, Derek's man hands are rubbing against my fragile skin.

Jackson and I made out for about a minute before Derek let out a moan, "you like that?" I bit my lip and he nodded. I got off of his lap and then laid down on my chest on his lap, I grabbed Jackson and his cock and started pumping. His dick is way larger than 11 inches, they both moan with pleasure and then I take Jackson in my mouth, getting a little frustrated because of my gag reflex. "Derek... Can I mount him?" He asked, "fuck yeah... Just be gentle," he warned and then Derek picked me up. He laid down with me laying on top of his chest to chest. I was straddling his waist and then Jackson positioned my ass where he wanted. He started giving me a rim job that lasted for a couple minute, my breathing became unsteady and my eyes crossed.

"J-Jackson... I'm ready," I moan and he happily started fingering my trying to loosen my ass hole, "Are you ok?" He asked. "Deeper..." I moaned and lightly bit Derek's shoulder, they both laughed "I'll get way deeper in a second... let me find your prostate," He chuckled. He entered two more fingers and then swirled them around going deeper and deeper until he found my prostate. He pulled his fingers out but not before he pushed my prostate a couple time. 

He pulled me down some so could rest my head on Derek's chest, I started sucking on his nipple and he moaned. His hand found my dick and then he started milking it, "Ready babe?" Jackson asked and I moaned a yeah. He slowly penetrated me and I moaned in pain, tears started forming from the pain. "Do you want me to stop?" Jackson panics, "You better not!" I cried and then he continued.

I bit down on Derek's nipple and he seemed to enjoy it, Jackson sweetly fucked me gently, trying so hard not to hurt me more. After about 10 minutes his cock started feeling amazing, "Jackson... harder baby," I moaned and he didn't resist. He grabbed my hips and then started thrusting into me violently, "Baby you feel so good..." I said and he said something but I couldn't understand him because he was overwhelmed. "I'm close... I'm going to knot you," He sand then wrapped his arms under my armpits picking me up and still fucking me. Derek got on his knees and took all of me in his mouth, his hands trailed up to my nipples and he started tugging and twisting them slightly. With Jackson so deep inside me while hitting my prostate, along with Derek deep throating me and playing with my nipples made me feel so hot, I started cumming. Derek took some of it in his mouth but hem spit it back onto my dick and then rubbed my Derek and the rest of my load went on his face and in his hair. "I'm going to c-" Jackson moaned and then I felt him shoot his load in me, He bit down on my shoulder a little marking me and then Derek did the same. 

I felt Jackson's knot swell up inside me and I started crying because it's painful, "I'm sorry baby... I tried to position us so it wasn't so uncomfortable," He walked so to the head of the bed. He leaned back on the wall and then tangled our legs together and held me. "I-Its alright, I love you two..." I announced, "I love you guys to..." Jackson said shyly, "I love you puppies to... I need to cum now," Derek moaned. He stood on the bed pumping his monster cock until he reached his climax and came all over me and Jackson. He moans loudly and the relaxes next to me and Jackson, he wrapped his arm around Jackson. Jackson leaned up a little so Derek could get comfortable and I yelped because his knot move, one of the most painful things I've ever experienced but I love it. "You better get use to his knot... as soon as he swells down I'm going to knot you..." Derek chuckled and I gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, Please comment if you would be interested if I turned this into a series. Please Vote, comment, follow me, add this story to your library and other reading lists, share this story with your friends, and please check out some of my other fanfics and oneshots!!:)


End file.
